1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to routing information.
2. Description of Related Art
Current Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) and Internet Protocol (IP) technologies provide capabilities that may be exploited for improved network operations. Existing circuit switched networks utilize semi-manual or centralized circuit allocation and standardized fail safe scenarios (exemplified by Synchronized Optical Network or SONET) to set up circuits for communications. Other networks use IP to forward packets, trusting that the messages will eventually reach their destination. Unfortunately, existing IP communications systems suffer from a number of inefficiencies such as providing relatively long delays and slow throughput after a communication is interrupted. New technology is needed to provide faster communication services.